A Eleven-Fifty-Nine fix it fic
by Phillipe363
Summary: Ok this is just something I had to write due to Laurel dying and I'm sure most of you can guess what it is. Enjoy.
**Hello guys.**

 **Well this a therapy fic by Laurel Lance fix it for dying because quite frankly, I need it and have the feeling so do others. Now, I never was Laurel's biggest fan but still enjoyed seeing the character when written well on the show.**

 **I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Patience. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ms. Lance, 9 months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I would do if he betrayed me" Damien Darhk said, calmly moving forward.

Agony shoots through the Green Arrow's entire body as he tries to move against the invisible field and reach an arrow in his quiver. Memories flash of being in this exact position with Baron Reiter and Taiana, despite originally attempting to bury Reiter in the caves. Only this time, Oliver knows being able to grip it, he does not intend to fail.

Swiftly nocking an arrow Oliver fires which despite Darhk trying to stop it the arrow pierces the man in his right shoulder. Free from the field, Oliver slugs him in his face sending Darhk to the ground, in pain.

Turning Oliver moves over to Laurel, helping her to her feet before they glance over to see Diggle and Thea getting up and beginning to run out the exit.

Giving a nod, to Laurel they do the same since no doubt the police are not going to be far behind.

* * *

In The Loft

Loudly gasping, Oliver dressed in a simple pair of brown pants, bolts up awake from the floor and dredged in a cold sweat. Glancing around the bedroom he just can't get the images out, of not being fast enough and Laurel dying in a hospital bed.

Tonight has shaken him a bit more than wanting to admit because it's not every night where he almost loses his best friend despite her being The Black Canary.

Although, Oliver guess climbing to his feet she won't be doing that anymore once moving to becoming DA. He's just glad her last night of being a vigilante is not with her life.

Moving over to the nightstand, Oliver's gaze briefly falls on the bed where Felicity used to sleep, his now ex fiance. Which sleeping on the floor isn't due to that but rather just because even after four years of being home some things just don't leave. Like Felicity said herself he's never left the island despite trying for the past years.

Standing there, Oliver has begun to realize slowly over time that maybe being apart from Felicity is a good thing. Since it has allowed him to get back to being who he once was and understand several things.

One being if he wasn't in a relationship he might have realized Darhk was using the exact powers as Baron Reiter did and therefore the same totem despite originally turning the item over Amanda Waller. No, Oliver knows curling his hands into fists he just ignored that because of being more concerned about Felicity.

Another thing is their relationship would have never survived because of Felicity refuses to accept him keeping secrets will always be a part of him even if there to protect someone else like William, despite the ones she kept herself.

Maybe it is time to move on and while not in this year or possibly even the next, it's long past time.

Pushing his thoughts of Felicity aside, to bring his focus back to Laurel when the cellphone on the table begins ringing.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, answering it.

"It's Damien Darhk" it is Laurel "he attacked… and it's not good. You need to get to the hospital."

Oliver's stomach drops because right then he knows whoever got attacked is in revenge due to not being able to kill Laurel. In his gut he has the feeling that soon enough there is going to be another grave to fill.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **First, I wanted to have Laurel not get killed and decided to get rid of the hospital thing all together. Because first I figured if Laurel was going to remain alive it would be helpful if she didn't have her secret identity blown wide open. Second the only reason I can see for the hospital and what infuriates me so the writers could use it to turn Laurel into a Olicty shipper on her deathbed because the character and Katie Cassidy herself deserved better than that.**

 **Moving on to the bed room scene where I had Oliver do some thinking. Ok, that was about as closest to a "Olictyfied" Oliver I'll ever write or at least the original draft was anyway since I kind of had to change a little since at first it was making me uneasy to post it. So making Oliver realize how screwed up he's become due to dating Felicty sounded like it was better option to me.**

 **With Laurel's phone message at the end I wanted to still have the grave happen but wanted to be left for the reader to decide who.**

 **I just hope with Laurel's death the show doesn't fall completely into the Olicty melodrama of more will they/won't they crap. Considering they couldn't even leave the drama alone for even this episode, I don't have high hopes. Also that the death is not wasted with the characters or the story. Which I heard know about the Earth 2 Laurel and really don't want her to be a villain because that would be so pointless.**

 **For Katie Cassidy even if it's just moving over to The Flash, I'm happy she no longer has to put up with** **Guggenstein's Monster which is Olicty with the** **cyberbullying and the receiving of death threats by them.**

 **So this is my way of a farewell to Laurel Lance.**


End file.
